A Different 4th of July
by CrystalTinyFalcon
Summary: England expects to have a normal 4th July by himself, Wales decides to bring love and happiness to him the only way she can through her favourite TV show. One-shot. Sibling fluff between England and Wales. No Pairings.


England woke on the 4th of July in horrible spirits with all plans set on getting wasted and not seeing anyone at all. This plan was completely ruined by the sound of singing and bird song from downstairs. England went through a list of names in his head before realising really it could only be one culprit, his sister Wales and her starling, Gwern.

Tying a dressing gown around himself he moped downstairs expecting a cheery greeting before Wales disappeared off to America's party. Instead he found a full English breakfast on his table and a mug of hot earl grey tea by its side. Wales entered the room and greeted her brother warmly with a hug. She looked up to him with a smile her face while whistling a few notes by way of a greeting which was echoed by the small starling seated on her head.

England just stared at his sister blankly as if expecting an answer which was not provided by his sister who was just looking pointedly at the breakfast she had made before she finally said "I tried to make what you liked. It has bacon, poached egg, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, fried bread, sausages. Erm...oh yeah also baked beans, black pudding and hash browns. That's how you like it. Isn't it?" Wales's way of speaking was strangely melodic as if she was about to burst into song.

"Yes Wales but why?" England answered.

"Idiot brother" Wales teased "I know what you're like today and I don't want you to be alone. You are my little brother and I do truly love you. ".

England was stunned into silence. Yes Wales was the sibling he got along best with it just kind of worked like that. Usually none of his siblings cared around this time of the year about him and just carried on as if it was normal. They just avoided him and finished all his papers and reports for him.

Wales forced him into a seat at the table and passed him the full English breakfast along with the cup of tea. England's breakfast was cooked perfectly and exactly to his liking which cheered him up massively. Whilst eating he noticed something odd, Wales was still in her plain pyjamas in the colours of her own flag. When he finished his breakfast Wales immediately cleared it away and pulled her brother through to the living room.

England begrudgingly took a seat on the sofa while a sheep's wool blanket was thrown onto him. A playful looked crossed Wales's face, England thought with dread of the torture he would be put through but was surprised when Wales held up several different box sets. "Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Sherlock, Monty Python, Black Adder or Red Dwarf?"

England thought for a moment before deciding "Doctor Who".

Wales beamed at the mention of the show. She immediately dumped the rest of the box sets unceremoniously onto a shelf before retrieving the disc from the familiar blue case. England recognised it as Series 1 of the 2005 reboot. Placing the disc in the tray she returned to the sofa and pulled the blanket around herself and England.

As soon as the distinctive theme tune both of the siblings were sucked into their favourite show. It was one thing the Kirkland's could agree about aside from a few other things (tea, humour, particularly brilliant British shows ect.).

Around 9 hours later at about 4pm, series 1 was complete and Christopher Eccleston had regenerated into David Tennant. Wales had decided now was a good time for lunch or as she decided to refer to it as afternoon tea and as such brought in sandwiches, scones, cake and a pot of good strong tea.

Wales held up the next series of Doctor Who and England just nodded. They started on The Christmas Invasion despite it being the middle of summer and they could not care less. It was around 9:30pm when they halted again, they had finished The Age of Steel which ended in a sing song sort of shout of "that train station's in Newp" from Wales.

This meant tea for the siblings consisting of toad in the hole, before they went back to the show. Neither Wales nor England knew what time they both fell asleep only aware that they had fallen asleep with Wales hugging England with Gwern still perched on her head it too asleep.

Scotland came round the next morning at around 10am and let himself in Wales and England still asleep. When there was no answer from the door Scotland became slightly worried of his younger sibling, no matter what England answered the door. He let himself in and made his way around the house searching for his little brother.

He wasn't prepared for the fact that his wee brother and sister had fallen asleep on each other, with a wool blanket wrapped around both of them. Scotland gave a low chuckle before taking a quick photo; he was not planning on using this for blackmail instead for a cute photo of his wee siblings. They hadn't been this sweet since they were bairns he thought.

Scotland decided not to wake them and instead made a cup o' tea for himself leaving some for both his younger siblings. Wales woke up first but didn't move aware of the weight on her side; she turned her head slightly and saw her elder brother on an arm chair.

A shift of weight alerted her to the fact England had woken up. A smile crossed Wales's face and she pulled her brother in to a tighter hug glad that they had a good relationship. England's eyes slowly opened revealing his forest green eyes. "Brawd bach Bore da" Wales said softly in her own language. England gave a small smile and buried himself in her once more.

The 238th anniversary of America's independence had been and gone without a mention of America and no tears or alcohol. Wales had succeeded in her mission of keeping her little brother happy, and she was very happy.

 _ **A/N**_ **– So this is my first fanfic of Hetalia and first on this site. I have some notes and info on different things in this.**

 **-Wales has a starling called Gwern because for me her human name is Branwen (modern version Bronwyn) who was a figure in Celtic (specifically Welsh) folklore. Branwen was due to be married to the King of Ireland but her half brother was unhappy with the marriage so injured the King of Ireland's horse. Branwen's half brother gave the King a gift in penance but the council is not happy so forces Branwen to work in the kitchen's but not before she gives birth to an heir, Gwern. So that's the shortened version though there is more if you want to read it.**

 **-England's breakfast is just the normal generic one from England and also hash browns are awesome and I love them**

 **-Doctor Who is filmed in Wales and is based in the BBC Wales studio so my Wales OC loves it**

 **-Watching the first series back to back works out at around 9 hours 45 minutes**

 **-The train station at the end of The Age of Steel is in Newport**

 **-Toad in the hole is brilliant and I love it**

 **-Bairn is child**

 **-"Brawd bach Bore da" is Good morning little brother though it literally is brother little morning good. That is just how welsh works (I learnt welsh for a while before I moved but I am no way fluent just random words)**

 **-If it was the 238** **th** **anniversary it would be 2014 if you wanted to know**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please tell me of any spelling/grammar issues or just constructive criticism. Or just if anyone actually reads this.**

 **-Cry**


End file.
